Corporal Crunch
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Hand over The Crumbs, Nazi!" :::: -Corporal to Nazi Mitch, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Corporal Crunch was a supporting character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and a member of The Clan, and the "clone" of Colonel Crunch. He is portrayed by Eric Gorbaty. During World War II, the Nazis experimented on two soldiers - and tried altering their DNA to create clones. The experiment on Corporal failed, and he escaped with his newfound ally, "Colonel Crunch". Years later, the two would join The Clan and help safeguard artifacts such as The Crumbs. After a battle with Bread Nelson resulted in The Clan nearly being defeated, Corporal and his allies realized they'd been guarding a duplicate of The Crumbs their whole lives. He allied with Glen Tennis as the team sought to find the real artifact. During their quest, Nazi Mitch trapped Colonel and Corporal Crunch in the Conundrum Dimension. After Biscuit Savage was condemned there as well, the Crunch clones harassed him on a daily basis. The clones were later freed, but along with Sandy Sandler they were forced into working for the U.B.N.V.A.. Corporal escaped only after Nazi Mitch was defeated. A year later, Corporal helped John Bacchus reform The Clan after its dissolution. While out in Portugal, Corporal was unexpectedly murdered by Axel Gunner, though he was later avenged by Flynt Coal. History During World War II, Corporal Crunch was captured by the Nazis and used in various medical experiments. One such experiment involved his DNA being combined with Colonel Crunch's DNA to see if a clone of Colonel Crunch could be made - setting in motion the experiments that would create Jumpa X. Ultimately, the experiment on Corporal failed, but the two were genetically modified so they wouldn't show or feel age. Shortly after, Colonel and Corporal Crunch escaped, and became trusted allies. Many years later, Crunch became a member of The Clan along with Colonel Crunch. Like the other members of The Clan, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation : Crunch does not physically appear in this film; he is only pictured. Rodney Nelson presents Kaine West with a document that pictures Corporal Crunch and Colonel Crunch during World War II, prior to the human cloning experiments they were subjected to. Rodney presents another document, which pictures Corporal Crunch and the other original members of The Clan. Bread's Crumbs In the first film, Corporal Crunch is summoned by Captain Jumpa after The Crumbs was supposedly stolen from the Tomb of the Bacchus - when in actuality, a duplicate version of the artifact, "Fake Crumbs", was coveted. Corporal does not arrive until later in the battle, when most of The Clan has been struck down by the villainous Bread Nelson. When Jumpa destroyed the Fake Crumbs, The Clan regained its energy and Corporal Crunch joined them after the battle. Corporal and Colonel Crunch would then irritate Bread Nelson, with Colonel stating that Nelson is stuck with him and his clone forever. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo A year later, Corporal Crunch meets with Glen Tennis, who holds a meeting with the rest of The Clan. Together, they discuss what happened to The Crumbs. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and it would poison anyone that tried taking it. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods, and he hopes to retrieve it and keep it out of the wrong hands. As The Clan further discusses recent events, Sandy Sandler talks about the vision he received of the ancient Bacchus and Nazi Mitch. During the discussion, Corporal Crunch is perplexed and fascinated by Sandy's vision. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan - terrified, Corporal's clone flees from the scene, but Corporal stays to fight. Despite his best attempts to battle the brute, Biscuit Savage overwhelms The Clan and kills Glen Tennis, leaving John Bacchus in charge of the team. The Clan goes to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Though Flynt claims the artifact, Nazi Mitch steals it, and traps Colonel and Corporal Crunch in the Conundrum Dimension. The Conundrum Dimension After the second film, Bachus has gone searching for a portal that can access the Conundrum Dimension. Inside the dimension, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch are trapped with Biscuit Savage, who was sent there after consuming Fake Crumbs at the end of the second film. Eventually, Bacchus manages to ally with Bjorn Alvarez, a bounty hunter who's holding onto the portal. Unfortunately, Bjorn claims he's unaware of how to get someone out of the dimension. Between Films Sometime after the events of The Conundrum Dimension, Corporal Crunch was freed along with Colonel Crunch and Biscuit Savage. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam At some point prior to the film's events, he, Sandy and Colonel Crunch were captured by the U.B.N.V.A. and forced into working for them. Bacchus was aware of this, but due to his lust for The Crumbs' power, paid no mind to it. Corporal Crunch makes a brief cameo in the film, as he's seen working in the U.B.N.V.A.'s computer room alongside Sandy Sandler. After Nazi Mitch's demise and the U.B.N.V.A.'s downfall, Corporal Crunch escaped and reunited with his old allies. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Shortly before the film's main events, Corporal Crunch was killed in Portugal by an unknown adversary. After Bacchus reassembled The Clan, Vin journeyed to Portugal with Bjorn Alvarez and Banny Passerini, where they spoke with Kosta Brando about Crunch's disappearance and demise. In the meantime, Flynt clashes with Axel Gunner and ultimately strikes him down. Gunner reveals to Flynt that he killed Corporal Crunch. Vengeful, Flynt took Gunner's mixer paddle and bashed in his skull with it, avenging Crunch. Not long after, Colonel Crunch would be killed by The Paleman. Several days later, The Clan would hold a funeral and burial for Colonel and Corporal Crunch in Mekron Woods. A small rock with Corporal's name was seen at the gravesite. Trivia *Due to scheduling issues, Eric Gorbaty will not reprise the role of Corporal Crunch for Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. After numerous failed attempts to film with Eric, his role was ultimately cut from the project. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Clan Category:Ageless Characters Category:Conundrum Dimension Prisoners